The present invention generally relates to antennas, and relates in particular to antenna systems that include one or more monopole antennas.
Monopole antennas typically include a single pole that may include additional elements with the pole. Non-monopole antennas generally include antenna structures that form two or three dimensional shapes such as diamonds, squares, circles etc.
As wireless communication systems (such as wireless telephones and wireless networks) become more ubiquitous, the need for smaller and more efficient antennas such as monopole antennas (both large and small) increases. Many monopole antennas operate at very low efficiency yet provide satisfactory results. In order to meet the demand for smaller and more efficient antennas, the efficiency of such antennas must improve.
There is a need, therefore, for more efficient and cost effective implementation of a monopole antenna, as well as other types of antennas and antenna systems.